


Book 1 - The Beginning Power Is Strength

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Kedward SlaterThis book is about Ares as a teenager and why he became such an arrogant git.





	Book 1 - The Beginning Power Is Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: This book was oringinally written 2 years ago and is only based on my ideas and memories . 
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Summary: This book is about Ares as a teenager and why he became such an arrogant git. 
> 
> Dedication: I wish to dedicate this book to Kevin Smith. R.I.P. my friend.

_Ares - God of War  
Emma - Ares' first girlfriend   
Baek - Ares' trainer   
Hebe - Goddess of youth   
Zeus - King of the Gods   
Hera - Queen of the Gods   
Jackie - insane bitch   
Hephestus - God of metal work   
Athena - Goddess of wisdom   
Eris ( Discord ) - Spoilt brat   
Aphridite - Goddess of love   
Demeter - Fussy tart   
Boy 1 - Bully   
Boy 2 - Bully   
Joel - Hephestus' friend   
Menkar - Titan   
Mars - Roman God of War   
Nemesis - Executioner   
Charis - Head Fury   
Marina - Ares' cousin_   
  


Part one School

  
  
I hate school it is so boring.I'm always in trouble and it isn't always my fault.   
  
I want fun.   
  
What fun can you have in school?...   
  
Lessons?   
  
Work?   
  
Sitting in silence?   
  
Always in trouble?   
  
BORING!   
  
It's break and I got detention after school.Again.   
  
I'm gettin' out of this dump.I know I'll get in trouble later but I don't care.   
  
Skiving school is one thing but finding a safe place to go is another.   
  
It's hard you're a god and you started a war at 4 hours old and you can't use your power in public and...well you get my point.   
  
I know I'll go to the small village of A.It's really tiny and not many people know it exist so no-one will guess I'm there.   
  
I teleport to A.   
  
First rule broken.   
  
I walk around A for a bit.Most of the kids (who can afford it) were in school.   
  
I sit down by the river.Bored.   
  
I sit here for hours.   
  
It's about 1 now.   
  
I think about going back to school.   
  
I get up and turn around.   
  
I see a beautiful blonde girl.   
  
Watching me.   
  
"Hi" she says.   
  


Part 2 Emma

  
  
"Hi" I reply.   
  
She smiles.   
  
"I've been watching you for ages"   
  
"really?"   
  
"Yeah...um...shouldn't you be in school?"   
  
"Nope.I don't go to school...well not nomore anyway"   
  
"Oh...you should come to my school.It's fun."   
  
"School aint fun"   
  
"Mine is...pleeease"   
  
I look into her eyes.   
  
"Ok...I'll come"   
  
We walk to the village and in to the school.More like cattle shed...well atcually it's quite big and kinda posh by mortal standards.   
  
I find out the blonde girls called Emma.   
  
She shows me round the school.It's mostly poshos but a few are because they're clever like Emma.   
  
I decide Emma was right if I must go to school I'll go to this one.   
  
I'm transfering myself from my school for Gods and Immortals in training to St Marys High for the rich and clever.   
  
"If you want to come here I'll ask Mr B if he'll accept you"   
  
"Ok"   
  
Emma dissapears for a while.Then returns with a young man.Maybe 25.The headmaster.   
  
" Hello there Emma says you want to join our school . So do have a schoolarship ? "   
  
"er...y - eah...yes I do" I reply.Smiling rearsuringly.   
  
I do have a schoolarship.Sort of.It qualarfys me as the god of war.   
  
" Well then . Welcome aboard ... er ... sorry I don't know your name ."   
  
I can't say my real name or they'll know who I really am.   
  
"Adam" I say "Adam Osbourne-Green.   
  


Part 3 Home

  
  
I arrive home on Mount Olympus at 3.30 pm.The exact same time I'd arrive back if I was at school.   
  
Hebe runs up to me.   
  
"Ares you are in so much trouble"   
  
"What? Why?"   
  
She pulls me into a small room and locks the door.   
  
"Zeus knows you weren't at school today.Hephestus was on host and he saw you.Then he checked the registers and found you absent"   
  
"Yeah but that just means I weren't at registration"   
  
"Yes but we had half day because of the GCSEs.When you didn't come home with the rest of us Zeus realised something was wrong."   
  
"So?"   
  
"Zeus wants to see you...now!"   
  
"So why waste my time by talking to me now?!"   
  
"To warn you"   
  
"Oh thank you,you are so kind (!)"   
  
"You'll thank me one day"   
  
I go to see Zeus.I know I'm in trouble.   
  
"Ares how was school ?"   
  
"Ok"   
  
"Ok?I' ve never heard you say that about school .Or maybe thats because you weren't at school "   
  
"But I was at school" I say quickly.   
  
I was at school (well in a school) just not the one he's talking about.   
  
"Oh really (!)"   
  
"YES ! I WAS IN SCHOOL SO DON'T HAVE A GO AT ME !"   
  
"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME !"   
  
I open my mouth to yell at him again but I see Hera (my mum) shaking her head.So I decide to keep quiet.   
  
"Zeus stop it.Ares skipped school for one day.So what?You never even went to school"   
  
"Thats not the point"   
  
Zeus turns to me.   
  
"You better be in school tomorrow"   
  
Zeus and Hera start argueing again.   
  
I leave the room.   
  
I hate being at home.Theres loads of arguements.Loads of kids.Well at least 12.Lots of noise.Lots of training.   
  
I go to my room and think about Emma.I quite like her.I quite like her school for some strange reason.I really want to go to school tomorrow.   
  


Part 4 Jackie

  
  
I arrive at St Marys High the next day.Zeus said I had to go to school but he didn't say which one.If he wants me to obey him he could try being specific.   
  
I meet up with Emma and we go into the school together.   
  
I find my new classroom (more brighter than my old classroom) and my new teacher Mrs Knowsky.   
  
The day begins.The lessons are easy.I'm kinda clever but I don't usually bother.After a while I get bored.I finish the work quickly so I have nothing to do.   
  
Everyone else is working hard.I sit back and gaze around the room.My eyes stop on a beautiful black girl.She is so sexy.Way more prettier than Emma.   
  
I find her at break.I want to get to know her.   
  
" Hey baby "   
  
"er...Hi"   
  
" youre the new kid aint yer "   
  
"Yeah Adam"   
  
" Hi adam . i am jackie "   
  
Jackie is so beautiful.She has big bouffy hair.She's wearing a tiny pink top and pink leather trousers.She seems really nice.I've known her for 2 minutes and I already fancy her.   
  
I ask her out.I'm already dating Emma but she is now offically dumped.I invite Jackie to Olympus after school.   
  
Then...I realise what I just did,if she comes to Olympus she'll find out I'm a god.I'm so stupid.   
  
I decide to invite her round anyway.I don't really care if she finds out.Everyone will find out soon whatever happens.   
  
So after school I teleport to Olympus with Jackie.   
  
" whoa what was that ? "   
  
"What was what?"   
  
" 2 seconds ago we were outside school and now we are here in the clouds "   
  
She turns to face me.Her eyes sparkling.   
  
" oh my god . Youre a god ! "   
  
"Yeah.I'm Ares god of war"   
  
" cool . i am dating a god . theres a god at our school . i am on olympus "   
  
Jackies very excited to be dating a god.Well who wouldn't be?   
  
I show her around Olympus.My brothers and sisters are kinda jealous.   
  
" So you don't go to school but you still get a girlfriend "   
  
"You're just jealous because no girls ever fancy you"   
  
Hephestus couldn't get a girlfriend if his life depended on it.   
  
"Does Zeus know she's here?"   
  
"No"   
  
"Ares you're gonna be in trouble again.You know no vistors on Olympus if Zeus doesn't know"   
  
"So?"   
  
"Fine then.Get into trouble if you want"   
  
"Okay I will"   
  
I know Hebe wont say anything.I trust her.She's my best sister.   
  


X X X X X

  
  
I've been going out with Jackie for 2 months now. I'm fed up with her.She's really annoying.I'm gonna dump her.I've made a bad choice,I should had stayed with Emma.Jackie is trouble but now it's too late.   
  


Part 5 Dumped

  
  
I'm gonna dump Jackie today...just as soon as I can see Emma.   
  
"Emma!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"I'm gonna dump Jackie."   
  
"You're dead"   
  
"What? Why?"   
  
"Jackie is trouble.I could've warned you before."   
  
"O - k I have no idea what you're talking about"   
  
"Name one boy in our school who's gone out with Jackie"   
  
"Um...I dunno"   
  
"Exactly.Loads of boys fancy Jackie.They go out with her.Then after a while they get bored with her.They dump her and she gets angry and...she kills them!"   
  
"What?! She can't kill me. I'm a god"   
  
"Yeah the whole school knows that.But anyway Jackie will haunt you for all eternity"   
  
"She's mortal.She'll die someday"   
  
"Don't be too sure.Jackie is very powerful,she's from a war tribe.They know magic.Believe me with Jackie there's no escape.You will be cursed"   
  
Emma leaves.I go to find Jackie.   
  
"Jackie you're dumped"   
  
" what ? you cant "   
  
"Yes I can.I don't fancy you anymore"   
  
" ares ! i love you "   
  
"Too bad. I don't love you"   
  
Jackie looks as if she will cry.Then she glares at me and steps forward.   
  
" you are gonna pay for this and there is no escape "   
  
I find that really freaky.The next day I find out Jackie and Emma have left the school.I'll miss Emma but I'm glad to see the back of Jackie.But something tells me this is not the end.   
  


Part 6 Half term

  
  
  
  
It's half term now.   
  
I'm so happy!   
  
Atcually it's getting really boring.   
  
It's boring at school now as well,because Emma and Jackie have left.Mr B (and everyone else) found out I was a god (because Jackie told them) so Zeus had to go into school and ask if Mr B would still accept me (because I'm exspelled from my old school because they were fed up with my behaviour.)   
  
Mr B has offically accepted me into the school.   
  
I'm not allowed to use my power in public and defiantly NOT in school.   
  
I don't get no special treatment by the teachers but all the other kids respect me.   
  
My brothers and sisters tease me,well only Hephestus because he thinks I'm becoming weak and mortal .So I beat him up.Easily.   
  
It's sunday.I have one week without school.I had better have some fun.   
  


Part 7 Magic

  
  
"Hey Hebe! What are you doing?"   
  
"Studing now go away!"   
  
"What are you studing"   
  
"Witchcraft and Wicca.I'm doing a project"   
  
Hebe's busy so I leave the room.I'm kinda intrested in Wicca though.   
  
It's sounds fun.   
  


X X X X X

  
  
"Come on you lot.It'd be fun"   
  
" Enlarging our power . I don't know "   
  
"Athena don't worry I know what I'm doing.Nothing can go wrong.I just say these words and we're powerful"   
  
" Hebe you'll muck it up "   
  
"No I wont.Please...Eris...?"   
  
"Yeah I'm up for it"   
  
"Aphi?"   
  
"Ok"   
  
"Demeter?"   
  
" Yeah ok "   
  
"Athena?"   
  
" I know you'll muck it up but ok "   
  
"Then it's sorted"   
  
Me   
  
Athena   
  
Aphridite   
  
Demeter   
  
Eris   
  
we go to my study room.I get my notes and read the spell.   
  
We wait.   
  
Then suddenly everything is be and we're small   
  


X X X X X

  
  
"Hebe you idiot ! Why did you shink us ? "   
  
"I didn't mean to"   
  
"Yeah (!) Whatever"   
  
"What happed?"   
  
"Hebe shunk us"   
  
"I didn't mean to"   
  
"So you keep saying"   
  
"I was supposed to increase our powers"   
  
"and it went wrong"   
  
" Why are we so tiny? "   
  
"Hebe shank us"   
  
" I got a date tonight "   
  
"Undo the spell"   
  
"I...I can't"   
  
"Why ? "   
  
"The spell I wanted to do was to increase our powers but...I must have written the wrong spell"   
  
" Well go get your book and find the right spell , I've got a date and I would like to be the right height if it's not too much trouble ! "   
  
"Ok calm down.It's simple I'll just go and get the book"   
  
"Question how are we supposed to get up the stairs when we're less than 3 inches tall ! "   
  
"I sort it out!"   
  
"THIS IS YOUR FAULT ANYWAY ! "   
  
" Stop having a go at Hebe it aint her fault "   
  
" I've got a date "   
  
" Shut up Demeter ! "   
  
" I'VE GOT A DATE ! "   
  
"I'll get the book"   
  
"Up them stairs (?) "   
  
"Yeah and Eris...you're coming with me"   
  
Eris and I set off up the 24 stairs after what seems like hours we reach the top.   
  
"Why didn't we just teleport ? "   
  
"When we shrunk our powers shrunk too.You try it"   
  
I try teleporting to my room but nothing happens .   
  
"See?"   
  
"Well isn't this just great (!) "   
  
We go to my room to get the book and the proper spell.We finally climb up on to my desk...the book has gone.   
  
"NO NO NO !"   
  
"What ? "   
  
"My book,my wicca book it's gone"   
  
"and who else knows you have it ? "   
  
"Oh no...Ares knows"   
  
We travel all the way along the coridor to Ares' room . Its a tip !   
  
Books are everywhere .   
  
It's almost pitch black .   
  
You can't find a thing .   
  
Finally we find a book . The book .   
  
I find the spell :-   
  
NI HET SUA x3   
  
We push the book to the top of the stairs.   
  
"Now what ? "   
  
"Sit on the book,grab on to the cover and don't let go"   
  
"What ?! "   
  
"Ready?"   
  
"Hebe no ! "   
  
"AHHHHHHH !"   
  
We crash into the others at the bottom .   
  
" You got the spell ? "   
  
"Yeah...NI HET SUA 3 times"   
  
" Ok "   
  
" NE HET SUA   
  
NI HET SUA   
  
NI HET SUA ! "   
  
Nothing happens for a while...and then we're big again.   
  


Part 8 Adventure

  
  
We're going to our grandparents today . It's gonna be pretty boring (even though Rhea our gran owns a massive villa . ) So we're taking Hebes shrinking spell .   
  
We all meet up in the hall and say :-   
  
'ASU EHT NI' 3 times   
  
And we shrink.   
  
" Why didn't Demeter come ? "   
  
"She didn't like being little because she felt ugly and yesterday she nearly missed her date"   
  
" Oh okay then "   
  
"Are we climbing them stairs?"   
  
"Yeah"   
  
" What ?! "   
  
" Eris , Aphi come on it aint so bad "   
  
So we climb the stairs , it takes forever . But we finally get there .   
  
"Why didn't you take the easy way up?"   
  
"Ares ! "   
  
We all look up.Ares is tiny too (smaller than usual)He's standing on top of the handrail.   
  
"What?"   
  
"The easy way up"   
  
" What's that ? "   
  
"The lift you idiot"   
  
"What lift ? "   
  
"That one"   
  
" You cheat ! You made a lift "   
  
We all climb up.   
  
"You're all hopeless"   
  
" Thank you (!) "   
  
We all sit down.It's a massive drop down to the bottom.   
  
It's a very narrow ledge to sit on.Especaily when theres 5 of you on it.   
  
"I'm bored!"   
  
" Watch it ! "   
  
"Come on lets have some fun"   
  
"Like what ? "   
  
"I dunno.There must be something we can do"   
  
"How do we get down?Your lift (?) "   
  
"It's easy we jump"   
  
"Down there?! In these heels?!"   
  
"Yeah.Come on."   
  
" Ares you're mad ! "   
  
"So?"   
  
"One of us will fall"   
  
"AHHHHH!"   
  
"APH!"   
  
With my nano-second quick reactions I grab her and pull her up.She holds on to me tight.   
  
"You ok?"   
  
"...Yeah"   
  
"See told you you were mad.I said we'd fall and Aphi did.I- 2   
  
"Shut up okay?"   
  
Aphi starts crying.She's still holding on to me.She's still scared.   
  
I look at the others.   
  
Then teleport down.   
  
" HOW COME YOU CAN USE YOUR POWER ? "   
  
"I'M CLEVER AND YOUR NOT!"   
  
"ARES WHAT ABOUT US ? "   
  
"USE THE LIFT"   
  
"ARES WHERE IS IT?YOU CAN'T LEAVE US!"   
  
"TOO BAD (!)"   
  
I take Aphi into the pool house.We use the spell to turn big again.   
  
"Alright now?"   
  
"Yeah I'll be fine"   
  
"Good"   
  
"Thanks"   
  
"For what?"   
  
"For saving me"   
  
"It's ok"   
  
We go into the garden and sit by the lake.But Aphi and I decided NO MORE WICCA.   
  


Part 9 Fair

  
  
  
  
Today it's Wednesday.Training day.A day when all us kids train to be gods i.e   
  
Hephestus practices metal work.   
  
Hebe works with kids in a local hospital.   
  
I practice fighting skills.   
  
Aphi deal with love matters ect.   
  
You get the point.   
  
Anyway it's really boring.   
  
So today Aphi and I traveling into the future (by time portal) to go to a fair to have some fun.   
  
"Wheres the fair?"   
  
"I dunno.Some park"   
  
"Wheres the park?"   
  
"Somewhere"   
  
"Some fair,some park,somewhere.Do you even know where we're going?!"   
  
"Yeah...here we are"   
  
We spend hours at the fair.We go on:-   
  
Twister   
  
Waltzer   
  
Paratropper   
  
Roter   
  
Magic carpet   
  
Rollar coaster   
  
Bomber   
  
Aphi was scared about going on them all but I told she should be more daring and she was. We had fun. It's about 5pm and we decided to head back.   
  
"Zeus is going to be so mad"   
  
"Maybe not"   
  
"Ares what do you mean?"   
  
"You'll see"   
  
We go back through the time portal and head for the hospital to find Hebe.   
  
"Your gonna be in so much trouble"   
  
"Hebe tell Zeus we were here with you"   
  
"Ares you know I don't lie"   
  
"Please.Say we came here because we...er...couldn't...concerntrate on Olympus and we came to help you"   
  
"No! I don't lie.I'm sorry I can't"   
  
"Hebe please"   
  
"Hebe just say it!"   
  
"No I can't!"   
  
Zeus suddenly appears.   
  
"Where have you two been? "   
  
I glance at Hebe.   
  
She sighs.   
  
"They were with me"   
  
"What? Why? "   
  
"They came here because they couldn't concerntrate on Olympus so they came to help me"   
  
"O-kay...but next time you two decide to dissapear off the face of the earth you warn me before...Okay? "   
  
He teleports away.   
  
"Thanks"   
  
"Don't make a habit out of it.I wont lie for you again!"   
  
"Okay point taken"   
  
We were saved this time but I don't think we'll sneek out again.For a while anyway.   
  


Part 10 France

  
  
It's May now and life on Olympus is seriously boring.   
  
We've got weeks until our next holiday so we're back at school,well it's the weekend now but but still.   
  
Suddenly I have a mega brilliant idea.We'll go to France.   
  
Just me and Aphi.   
  
Take a week off school and skive.Wicked.   
  
SATURDAY  
  
"Ares you're totally mad"   
  
"Thank you (!) Aphi,baby we're going to France just you and me okay?"   
  
"It's 3 in the morning!"   
  
"Look it's okay.I've got all the money I'll need,we'll need.We just sneek off now and everything will be alright"   
  
"Okay but you best know what you're doing"   
  
We step into the time portal.Into France.Paris.   
  
We're here and we're here to have fun.   
  
SUNDAY   
  
We stay in a back street,2 star hotel.It's a right dump.The rooms are tiny.There isn't room to breathe.   
  
We went up the Eifel tower today.It was cool you could see for miles.   
  
It's just so nice spending a week off Olympus,off school.   
  
MONDAY   
  
Our last day in Paris,we went to Notre Dame.Then we joined up with a school tour group and headed for the Alps.   
  
It was an 8 hour journey.But by 10pm we'd arrived in Morzine.   
  
TUESDAY   
  
Today we went to Chamonix.We saw a glacier it was cool.   
  
WEDNESDAY   
  
We went to Annecy.I brought a new wicca book (I wont use it yet though.) I also brought Aphi a heart necklace.   
  
THURSDAY   
  
It rained so much today.We went to the market and then to a Hyper market.   
  
Then...we had a disco from 7pm to midnight.It was the best day.   
  
FRIDAY   
  
We walked around Morzine before getting on the couch and beginning our 12 hour journey to Calais.To the boat for the school.To the time portal for us.   
  
As everyone sleeps on the way home I look at Aphi sleeping.Then I realise I'm in love with Aphi.I'm in love with my sister! I know it's weird but we're all weird on Olympus so brother-sister relationships aren't unusual.I mean Hera and Zeus are married and they're brother and sister and they've got 4 kids (together) Hephestus,Hebe,me and Eris.   
  
We're nearly in Calais.We're going home.   
  


Part 11 The fight

  
  
We get done when we finally arrive back to Greece after France.   
  
Zeus was fumming.   
  
Hera didn't mind much though.   
  
The school was pretty mad.   
  
I got grounded for 2 months.But I aint gonna keep to it.   
  
Aphi got off lightly (first offence.)   
  
Anyway I told Aphi how I feel and she feels the same.   
  
She's also changed to St Marys school.We start back to school today (Aphis first day.) I get done by my new teacher Mr Nett.   
  
I'm getting seriously fed up now.   
  
Why does everyone blame me?   
  
Is it because I'm little?   
  
If it is it's not fair.   
  
I go to find Aphi at break.See how she's getting on.I see her and some boys talking by the year 8/9 toilets.As I approach I hear what their saying.   
  
"Oh there's the new tart Aphridite goddess of love."   
  
"Aphridite supreme slag"   
  
"Slut!"   
  
"Shut up!"   
  
"Shut up!"   
  
"Poor Aphridite.You need to know what the world is really like"   
  
"I'm warning you"   
  
"What are you gonna do kiss me?"   
  
I stand there thinking what sad perverts they are.   
  
Then I see one of the boys grab her.   
  
"Come on lets see how good you are"   
  
"Stop it! Leave me alone!"   
  
"Or what?"   
  
"Or I'll kill you"   
  
I grab him off her and wrestle him to the ground and we start fighting.   
  
The other boy yells at me.Then runs off to get Mr B (I guess.)   
  
Some other kids have gathered round chanting.   
  
Aphis screaming at me to stop.   
  
I can beat up all the boys in the school even though I'm so small.   
  
" Ares stop it now! "   
  
Mr B and Mr Nett are running down the corridor.   
  
Mr Nett grabs me off the boy.   
  
Then Miss London leads Aphi off to the staff room.   
  
The other kids have gone.There's just me,the perverted boy,Mr B and Mr Nett.   
  
Mr B helps the perverted boy up.   
  
"If you dare come near my sister again."   
  
"What? What will you do? Beat me up again"   
  
"No,maybe I'll just do this !"   
  
I use my power to kill him.A fire ball hits him and then he is nothing but ashes on the floor.   
  
I can't believe what I've just done. "  
  
Ares! "   
  
Mr B takes me down to his office.While Mr Nett clears up the remains of the boy.   
  
"Ares how could you? We made a deal when we decided to accept you into the school. It was agreed between me,you and your father that you would not use your power at school! "   
  
"I didn't mean to kill him"   
  
"I know.Being immortal is hard.You don't fit into the mortal world. It's very difficult to make friends,either people accept who you are or they hate you. It's only easy to make enemys. Just like your mum found out "   
  
I stare at him...then it clicks.   
  
Mr B (abbreviation)   
  
His speach on immortality.   
  
My mum.   
  
"You're Baek Boskonovitch!"   
  
"Yes I am. Ares you're a sweet kid,but very strong.You could be a great god, with the proper training. Ares meet me here after school. I'll show you your future "   
  
I walk back to class.   
  
Very confused.   
  
Training.   
  
Great god.   
  
I didn't get it but I will go along after school to find out.   
  


Part 12 Baek Boskonovitch

  
  
I meet up with Baek after school.   
  
He takes me to a castle.   
  
"Welcome "   
  
He leads me inside.   
  
I don't really understand.   
  
I don't really know him very well.   
  
All I know is that he taught my mum all she knows today.   
  
"Ares god of war. Welcome to the rest of your life "   
  
"What?"   
  
"Look...you see...your first castle. And believe me there will be many "   
  
"I don't understand"   
  
"Ares your a god. I'm sorry but a mortal public school will not teach you all you need to know "   
  
"You're exspelling me!"   
  
"Don't see it as that. Ares...I taught your mum everything she is today,I made that. Power is strength Ares always remember that. I taught your mum and now I will teach you "   
  
I look around at my new castle.   
  
It's quite big,dark and kinda creepy.   
  
Just my style.   
  
But how does he know?   
  
Baek has been my head master for less than a year and yet he knows me more than anyone:-   
  
My friends,my family,maybe even me.   
  
"Why do this?"   
  
"Ares your gonna be a great god of war I can tell "   
  
He turns away from me for a minute.   
  
"Here "   
  
He hands me a thick chain with a celtic symbol on it.   
  
"What's this?"   
  
"It's the celtic symbol for strength "   
  
"Thanks"   
  
"Wear it,it will bring you strength,protection and good luck "   
  
I put it on it's kinda heavy.   
  
"And take this "   
  
He hands me a larger longer package.A black sheath and belt.I take it from him.   
  
"A sword.Cool!"   
  
"It will bring you many victories in battle. You will use it for many years "   
  
I'm so surprised at all the gifts and what he's saying,all I do is nodd.   
  
"You're a born warrior Ares and with my help I will make you even better. I'll make you stronger,much stronger than you already are. With my help you will become the most greatest god ever. What do you say? Ares...no-more school. Vigorous training to be the best...Yeah? "   
  
I hesitate.   
  
No school just what I want.   
  
"When I'm finished you will be the best. You will be able to face anything and over come it "   
  
"Okay I'll do it"   
  
"Ares god of war you will be my best pupil "   
  


Part 13 World Cup

  
  
I'm supposed to start my training today but I've been selected to play in the World Cup.Well the Greecian Cup.   
  
Every 4 years every city in Greece get a team together and travel to Olympus (the venue as always) to try and win.Athens have won for the past...well ever since Zeus were a kid.Anyway I told Baek I wont be starting training until next month.I go to football training instead.   
  
" You're on the team?! "   
  
"Yeah got a problem?"   
  
" Well...your...your...your~ "   
  
"~ tiny"   
  
"Yeah so? I aint that little"   
  
" You can't be on the team"   
  
"Fuck you Zeus said I could"   
  
" Too bad"   
  
I hate Hephestus   
  
I hate Joel (Hephestus friend)   
  
Training aint that bad.I'm good at penaltys and great in goal.   
  
Hephestus is still being a git.   
  
He complained to Zeus and he said I'm a substitute.   
  
A SUBSTITUTE! me!   
  
I'm not going to any of the games.   
  
They can live without me.   
  
Ambrose is in goal,he's a git too.   
  
I don't care.   
  
I haven't played any games or even gone to them.   
  
We're in the final,against Athens.   
  
Ambrose can't be in goal against Athens.   
  
Maybe I will go to the game.   
  


X X X X X

  
  
HALF TIME   
  
"What's going on? "   
  
" We need Ares "   
  
"Good luck in finding him then (!) "   
  
" Zeus, Ares is our goalie.We need him or we'll loose to Athens again "   
  
"Yes we need him.NOW!"   
  
" We're 8-0down at half time and that is really pathetic. Ambrose is good in goal but Ares is the best "   
  
"Hey am I too late?"   
  
I look at Zeus.   
  
He nodds.   
  
" Yes! "   
  


X X X X X

  
  
" Watch out for Entei " says Hephestus as we walk on to the pitch.   
  
"Entei?Who's he?"   
  
" He's their star stricker "   
  
I get into my position,in goal.   
  
We've got 45 minutes to beat Athens and they've got an 8-0 lead.   
  
55 mins Ambrose scores.   
  
63 mins Joel scores.   
  
66 mins Joel scores again.   
  
72 mins Entei trys to score.   
  
73 mins Entei trys to score again.   
  
75 mins Joel scores agine. HATRICK!   
  
79 mins Ambroze scores again.   
  
82 mins Ambroze scores again HATRICK!   
  
85 mins Joel scores again.   
  
88 mins Raikou trys to score.   
  
89 mins Entei foul Joel.   
  
PENALTY.   
  
I take penaltys because I'm so accurate.   
  
90 mins 2 extra minutes I take the pentalty and...   
  
SCORE!   
  
"YES"   
  
"YES"   
  
"YES!! "   
  
91 mins Moltres trys to score.   
  
92 mins Entei trys to score again.   
  
93 mins END OF MATCH   
  
We won.   
  
We beat Athens for the first time in years.   
  
WE WON!!   
  


Part 14 Training

  
  
Today my training starts with Baek.   
  
I arrive at my castle at 9am.   
  
"Hi glad you could make it"   
  
He takes me inside.   
  
"Ready for your first challenge"   
  
"Yeah"   
  
"Good luck"   
  
I look at the door and see an enourmous titan.   
  
" This is Menkar "   
  
I stare at him gob smacked.   
  
"I can't do this!"   
  
"Ares you're a god.You can beat him"   
  
I step up to Menkar.I'm so tiny in comparason.   
  
"I got to beat you?"   
  
I can't do this.   
  
I'm only 13.   
  
I aint had no experience.   
  
I can only beat up 18 year old mortals not a titan.   
  
I can't do this.   
  
Menkar swats me away.   
  
I fly through the air and bang into the wall.   
  
Pain explodes into my head.   
  
Everything goes blurry.   
  
I blank out.   
  
I run over to Ares lying motionless on the floor.   
  
"Menkar!"   
  
" What? He's hopeless"   
  
"Menkar he's just a kid"   
  
" Whatever call me when he's stronger "   
  
Menkar leaves.   
  
I look down at Ares,pick him up and teleport to Olympus.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"I over estimated.Nothing to worry about"   
  
I hand him over to Hebe.   
  
"Nothing to worry about!He's unconscious."   
  
"I'm sorry"   
  
"What happened to my baby"   
  
"Doesn't take a genius to work out whose the favourite"   
  
"Shut up!"   
  
I take Ares to the infirmary.   
  


X X X X X

  
  
Ares has been in a coma for 6 weeks.   
  
Heras really angry with Baek.She's gone off somewhere but we don't know where.   
  
" What if he dies ? "   
  
"He wont die he's a god"   
  
" Yeah but he was beat up by a titan not a mortal . He could die you know "   
  
"Stop it!"   
  
I can't stand it.I leave the room to be ALONE.   
  


X X X X X

  
  
2 weeks later.He's awake! I'm so happy.   
  
Ares is back.   
  
Like Baek always said he's a born fighter.It's been 1 week since he woke up and got out of the infirmary.   
  
Ares is acting really weird (he is weird) I go to his room.He aint spoken to no-one since he woke up.I'm worried.   
  
I enter the room and wish I hadn't.   
  
It's messier than usual.   
  
It feels really creepy.   
  
I see Ares on his bed.   
  
"Ares?"   
  
I look up at Hebe.Though it's dark and I can't see.   
  
"What?"   
  
My throat hurts when I talk.   
  
"What have you done?"   
  
"Done?"   
  
I force myself to sit up.   
  
"Done?Well lets see I got beat up by Menkar.I've been in a coma for 2 months.I can't fight so I'm trying to calm down."   
  
I look around the room and see bottles of wine.   
  
"By getting yourself drunk"   
  
"I aint drunk."   
  
"You are.Your mad"   
  
"Mad? I aint mad.Your mad!"   
  
"Me?! Iaint drunk"   
  
Shes got me there.   
  
"I really screwed up"   
  
"No you'll be fine"   
  
"Will I? I feel sick and tired and I got a headache"   
  
"I'm not surprised...How much have you drunk?"   
  
"I dunno"   
  
I can see 2 bottles.   
  
"2 bottles?"   
  
"Maybe.Maybe not"   
  
"Ares stop it! You're scaring me.You're only 13!You can't take it.Not all that"   
  
"So?"   
  
"Ares your a complete nutter!"   
  
"Stop it! I got a headache!"   
  
"Good serves you right!"   
  
I get up to leave.   
  
"Don't leave me!"   
  
I turn to face him.   
  
I feel sorry for him.   
  
"I'm sorry"   
  
"I can't do this.I'm supposed to be some `great god of war`.I'm hopeless."   
  
He starts crying.   
  
"Ares you don't cry!"I say surprised.   
  
I've never seen Ares cry.   
  
"Don't I? I have feelings too"   
  
"I gotta go now"   
  
I reach the door.   
  
"Hebe!Don't tell no-one I was crying!"   
  
I smile.   
  
"I wont!"   
  


X X X X X

  
  
I'm starting training again.   
  
I'm gonna beat Menkar.   
  
I'm gonna be a great god.   
  
I'm stronger than yesterday.   
  
I'm gonna get through this.   
  
STAGE 1   
  
I beat Menkar.It was so easy.   
  
Why didn't I see it before? It's good being so small.   
  
I just used my power to defeat him.   
  
STAGE 2   
  
The bleep test.Easy.All you need is stamina.   
  
I got level 21.   
  
The averge score at 13 is 9 - 10.   
  
STAGE 3   
  
Today Baek introduced me to my army.   
  
`Social skills`   
  
Getting them to obey you.   
  
It's easy.   
  
All you do is threaten them and they soon repect you.Well they're scared of you.   
  
STAGE 4   
  
Easy.   
  
War against Italy.   
  
STAGE 5   
  
STAGE 6   
  
STAGE 7   
  
STAGE 8   
  
STAGE 9   
  
I forget what they were but they were hard.   
  
STAGE 10   
  
Final stage.   
  
A battle between me and Mars.   
  
Mars is older than me but Baek seems to think I can do it.   
  
"Mars"   
  
" So you're Ares ? "   
  
"Yeah and?"   
  
" You're a midgit "   
  
"I'm better than you"   
  
"Ares! "   
  
I glare at Baek.   
  
"Begin."   
  
" I'll show you "   
  
"Yeah (!) Yeah (!)"   
  
I'm loosing at first because he's had more experience.   
  
Then I use all my power.   
  
I throw him off balance and he falls down to earth.   
  
I stand there shocked.   
  
I didn't know I was so powerful.   
  
"Whoa"   
  
"Bloody hell.You...you won "   
  
I won and I finished my training.   
  


X X X X X

  
  
I haven't seen Baek for ages.I'm 15 now.   
  
I think I'll go find him.   
  
I see him at the school with a demon.   
  
"Baek?"   
  
"Ares! I - um...Hi "   
  
"Who's that?"   
  
"Um - er Darren "   
  
"Darren!"   
  
Darren.I don't believe it.Darren is Olympus' rival.   
  
"You joined Darren!"   
  
"Sorry "   
  
"You spent ages training me just to join Darren!"   
  
"Ares I'm sorry "   
  
"You traitor!"   
  
"Ares...NO!"   
  
I kill him but I know Darren will be back.   
  


Part 15 Ares and Aphi

  
  
I've been going out with Aphi for 2 years now. No-one on Olympus knows.Infact no-one knows at all.It's a secret.   
  
It's easier this way.   
  
We go out everywhere together.   
  
The fair.   
  
The battle field.   
  
The Olypian partys.   
  


X X X X X

  
  
"We're gonna be in so much trouble"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Duh! No-one knows we're going out and now we're here in bed together!"   
  
"No-one will catch us... will they?"   
  
"If they do we're dead"   
  
Suddenly the door opens.   
  
Hebe staqnds there.   
  
Staring at us.   
  
"Ares what the fuck have you done?"   
  
I look at Aphi and I know we're in trouble.   
  


X X X X X

  
  
"and I here by declare that Aphridite will marry Hephestus and have nothing more to do with Ares "   
  
"Thats not fair!"   
  
"Ares don't!"   
  
"What isn't fair? "   
  
"This. All of Olympus here,in some court room discussing me and Aphi.And just because we slept together omce.Only once. You suddenly decide we aint allowed to see each other anymore and Aphi has to marry Hephestus.Well I'm `sorry` but it aint fair!"   
  
"I 'm sorry too Ares but you shouldn 't had slept with her "   
  
"You were doing worse than that at 15!"   
  
"Ohh!"   
  
"Ares shut up ! You got no idea "   
  
"No (!) Hephestus gets Aphi just because he can't gat a girl of his own"   
  
"Ares get out ! "   
  
"I love her!"   
  
"Ares ! "   
  
"I'm going"   
  
I teleport to my castle.   
  
It's not fair.   
  
Tomorrows Aphis birthday,and then the next day she's getting married.   
  


Part 16 Marriage!

  
  
Ares wasn't at Aphis party today.I'm worried.He hasn't spoken to anyone since yesterday after the arguement with Zeus.   
  
I don't know where he's been all day but he wasn't here.   
  
I go to his room,hoping he'd be there.It's dark in the room.I can't see properly.I open the curtains.He's there.   
  
"Fucking shit what happened to you?!"   
  
"Nothing"   
  
"Nothing! Look at you" "  
  
Nothing happened, alright?!"   
  
She grabs my arm.   
  
"Ow!"   
  
"Sorry...look tell me what happened"   
  
I can't tell her.   
  
I lie down and shut my eyes.   
  
"DON'T YOU DARE GO TO SLEEP! I AINT HAVING YOU IN A COMA FOR ANOTHER 2 MONTHS!"   
  
"Piss off !"   
  
She leaves and I go to sleep.   
  


X X X X X

  
  
"I told him not to go to sleep"   
  
" Hebe it's okay he's not in a coma . He's not going to die "   
  
"I'm sorry"   
  
" Hebe . Don't worry . He just needs to rest "   
  
Ares stays in the infirmary all night.It's about 3am now.I'm off for my early shift at the childrens hospital in Athens.   
  


X X X X X

  
  
I sneek off to see Ares.   
  
"Aphi"   
  
"Whoa.Don't make me jump"   
  
I open my eyes and grin at her.   
  
"Sorry"   
  
"I can see you're better"   
  
"Yeah sure (!)"   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Remember Hephestus?Well he got Entei to beat me up"   
  
"No"   
  
"Yes.Anyway what happened to you?"   
  
"What?"   
  
I point to the bruises down her arms.   
  
"Oh...I...um fell down the stairs"   
  
Suddenly Hephestus comes in.   
  
"I might have known you'd be with him ! "   
  
He charges at Aphi.   
  
I pull her close so he can't touch her.   
  
"Hey Hephestus.What happened to Aphi?"   
  
"She...um ran into a door "   
  
"Really (!) She tells me she fell down the stairs"   
  
Hephestus looks like he's seen a ghost.   
  
I smile triumphantly.   
  
Aphridite teleports away.I know she's upset.   
  
Hephestus glare at me.He's really angry.   
  
He pins me down.   
  
"If you dare come near my wife again I will kill you"   
  
"You're not married to her yet and anyway you can't kill me"   
  
"Ares I'm warning you do you understand?"   
  
I glare at him.   
  
"UNDERSTAND!"   
  
"Okay!"   
  
Hephestus leaves.   
  
They get married soon after.   
  
I've lost Aphi forever.   
  


Part 17 Cupid

  
  
Aphi and Hephestus have been together for about 6 months now.   
  
I try to cope but it aint easy. They're making an annoucement tonight. I might show up as well.   
  
"Now all of you know that Aphi and I are very happy together "   
  
He glares at me.   
  
"and now we are having a baby "   
  
I stare at Aphi,she smiles at me but she doesn't look happy.   
  


X X X X X

  
  
Later.   
  
"Hows the baby?"   
  
"Fine...I think"   
  
"What are you eating?"   
  
"Coconut"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Cravings"   
  
"because of the baby?"   
  
She nodds.   
  
I can't stand it.   
  
I teleport to my castle.   
  
Shes been with Hephestus 6 months.   
  
It's not fair nothing ever is.   
  


X X X X X

  
  
8 months.   
  
I can't take this much more.Hebe keeps interigating me.   
  
"Ares you know when Entei beat you up?"   
  
"Yeah so?"   
  
"I saw 2 nail marks and unless Entei suddenly has nails like claws he din't do that"   
  
"I don't know what you mean"   
  
"Really?"   
  
She grabs my arm.   
  
On the inside of my arm are 2 scars,formally nail marks.You can still see them though they're healing.   
  
I can't deny it but I don't say anything.   
  
"Where did these come from?"   
  
"Um...magic"   
  
"Ares they were fresh about 8 months ago.I saw them in amongst the bruises.It could had only happened a few hours before.What happened?"   
  
"Nothing!"   
  
"Ares tell me!"   
  
She goes on like this forever.(Well not literally.) So I end up telling her everything.I tell her about what happened after the arguement with Zeus,how I met up with a girl and slept with her and how I got the marks and how many girlfriends i've had.   
  
She begs me to stop.   
  
"Ares stop it! I want my brother back!"   
  
"It's too late"   
  


X X X X X

  
  
9 months and 1 week.   
  
The babys late.   
  
It's late.The babys late.But the contractions have started.They started this morning.   
  
" Aphi you gotta go to the infirmary "   
  
"No! I want Ares"   
  
" Hephestus is your husband "   
  
"I don't care.I want Ares NOW! I'm not giving birth to my baby unless he's here"   
  
" You don't have a choice . "   
  
"Find him!"   
  
I leave Aphi with Hebe . Aphi is sure stubbon when she wants to be .   
  
The babys coming.Where is he?   
  
I go to find Ares.   
  
He's in his room.   
  
"How long have you been here?"   
  
"I dunno.Few minutes"   
  
"Where have you been?"   
  
"Jamacia"   
  
"Jamacia?! Anyway Aphi wants you.She's in labour "   
  
I take Ares to the maturnity room.   
  
" Finally . Aphi he's here "   
  
"Ares!"   
  
I hold out my hand and he takes it.   
  
About midday my baby is born.   
  
"What are you gonna call him?"   
  
"I'm gonna call him Cupid"   
  


Part 18 The bet

  
  
"Why were you in Jamacia?"   
  
"I was busy"   
  
"50 dinars an hour?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"While Aphridite was in agony,screaming the place down wondering where you were.You were having it off with some Jamacian tart!"   
  
"Atcually she was quite nice"   
  
"I don't care!Why do this?"   
  
"You wouldn't understand"   
  
"I do!Just because you lost Aphi to Hephestus.You're so jealous because you love her so much and Hephestus got her just like that...You can't go on like this.You're turning into Zeus"   
  
"No I'm not!"   
  
"You are! I bet you can't go one week without jumping into bed with someone"   
  
"Bet I can!"   
  
"Deal!"   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Your castle"   
  
"What?No!"   
  
"Yes! If you can stop yourself like you say you can then you wont loose it will you?"   
  
"Hebe...No!...I -"   
  
She's gone.   
  
One week.   
  
Easy.   
  


X X X X X

  
  
It's Wednesday.   
  
Today I met Nemesis.   
  
"I just lost the bet"   
  
" What bet ? "   
  
"Oh...don't worry about it.Hey Nemesis don't tell anyone.Especially not Hebe"   
  
" Who's Hebe ? "   
  
"Goddess of youth"   
  
" Okay "   
  
I hope Nemesis wont say anything.I aint loosing this castle to Hebe.   
  
Nemesis is my new executioner.   
  
Cool.   
  
"Has she gone? "   
  
"Eris?Yeah she has"   
  
"Okay "   
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
"Nothing "   
  
"You're spying on me"   
  
"Maybe "   
  
"So why are you here?"   
  
"Can I join your gang ? "   
  
"What gang?"   
  
"This one . Pleeease "   
  
"O - kay Eris you can join"   
  
"Cool "   
  


X X X X X

  
  
Sunday.   
  
"I made it one week"   
  
"Okay but Ares please stop if you don't then all of Olympus and earth will know what you're like"   
  
"Okay!"   
  
"Thanks"   
  
Hebe is so naive.It doesn't matter anyway.   
  
I'm a god and I can do whatever I want.   
  


Part 19 The Furys

  
  
I'm 18 now.   
  
I've changed alot since I were 13.   
  
No more `sweet little Ares`   
  
I'm god of war.   
  
Swivel anyone else.   
  
This is the real deal.   
  
I've got over 30 castles and hideouts all over Greece.   
  
I've had about 1,000 girlfriends (and about 900 kids.)   
  
Eris has changed her name to Discord because she's so much trouble.   
  
I'm supposed to be meeting some girl gang today.   
  
" So you're Ares ? "   
  
"Yeah so?"   
  
" Cool "   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
" We are the furys "   
  
"Oh y - es and what do you want?"   
  
" We want in "   
  
"On what?"   
  
" This "   
  
"O - kay so you call me over here so you can join up with me but I don't know none of you...Do I?"   
  
" Oh sorry . Hi I'm Charis "   
  
She points to a girl with jet black hair.   
  
" This is Chelsea "   
  
She points to a girl with short red spikey hair.   
  
" And the ginger is Charlie . Any questions ? "   
  
"Yeah what makes you think I'd want to join up with you?"   
  
Charis tells me about all their powers.   
  
I let them join.   
  
Who knows one day they might come in handy.   
  


Part 20 Hercules

  
  
I aint written in this for years,even since I were 18.   
  
I'm...I don't know.   
  
Your age becomes unimportant when you're a God and live for eternity.   
  
It's the 14th March.   
  
The day after my birthday.   
  
All the Gods have been called to Olypus for some big announcement.   
  
" Finally "   
  
"What?"   
  
" Come on "   
  
"Marina tell me what"   
  
Marina's my cousin (daughter of Posieden,God of the sea.) She leaves me into Zeus' office.   
  
"Look!"   
  
I look through the mirror down to earth.   
  
I see a baby.   
  
"That's our new brother "   
  
"Wow (!) So what?We got loads already "   
  
"That's Hercules he's special"   
  
I look closely at the baby.   
  
Hercules.   
  
My brother (half brother.)   
  
Everyones so excited except me (and Hera and Dissy.)   
  
Zeus cares alot for him too.   
  
It's not fair.   
  
I'll get that baby.   
  
From the moment I first saw Hercules I knew my life would never be the same again.   
  


* * *

  
  
This story is being posted in loving memory of Kedward Slater, who died shortly after sending it in for posting. It was tragic and useless. And she'll be missed, greatly. R.I.P


End file.
